Boom
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Inuyasha didn't think much of Harry other than the son of his father's closest friend. He doesn't remember the first time he seen Harry Potter his heart flutters until he reappears in his life looking a lot more different. It sends his heart pounding in his chest. The entire words boom comes to mind and his heart gone.
1. Chapter 1

**This would have been originally an oneshot but the idea grew into a mini chapter fic instead for Inuyasha/Harry. This will also feature the twin brother for Harry I created in Fluffy Ears.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own either Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own the plot and any original characters unless state so.**

Boom

Summary: Inuyasha didn't think much of Harry other than the son of his father's closest friend. He doesn't remember the first time he seen Harry Potter his heart flutters until he reappears in his life looking a lot more different. It sends his heart pounding in his chest. The entire words boom comes to mind and his heart gone.

Warnings: AU-Modern Day, Alive Potters, Fox demon Potters, ooc, pre-slash, eventual slash, possible language/Sexual tensions, ocs, twin brothers

* * *

Chapter 1: First meeting

Pouting and little white fluffy puppy ears laid back on white hair, Inuyasha Takahashi is not one happy pup and he's wearing a little suit and tie for the function to show the merging of his daddy's company. His amber eyes gazes around at all the adults as they talk around him.

'Feh weird people,' He thought moving towards the table with some juices and other drinks. He ignores some that are youkais giving him looks of disdain and hate for being half youkai and human or more known as hanyou. He spies his older half-brother Sesshomaru at the table taking a drink.

"Not lost yet, Inuyasha," the older one huffs out, amber eyes meeting the wide younger ones.

"Can't I just go change?" Inuyasha whines folding his arms over his chest.

"No its tie attire," Sesshomaru intones in his ten year old onto eleven voice causing Inuyasha's teeth to grind. "Look you are only seven. Just give it another hour or two than father will let you head off to bed. For now suck it up."

"Jerk."

"Pest."

Inuyasha takes a cup of juice taking a sip making a face at the tartness of it. Sighing he looks around more to see if anyone else he knows at least other than the jerk Sesshomaru.

He blinks a few times seeing a group standing next to his father. The couple seem very much in love as they talk with his father. The male with messy dark hair and hazel eyes seems only to have eyes for the red head woman with green eyes while many women seem to sigh sadly. Right next to them are two children with their father's hair color and mix features of both parents. The oldest of the two has his father's eyes and a polite smile. It's the second brother that catches his interest. The green eyes surrounding by delicate raven locks and pert nose gazes shyly for a few minutes.

A strange twinge tugs at his heart at the sight of the boy. Frowning Inuyasha rubs his chest wondering suddenly why his heart is currently booming in his chest. Is he getting sick? Ugh he hopes not. That would mean yucky medicine for him.

"Ah there you are son," the warming sound of his father's voice breaks over the strange spell that this small raven boy has over him.

With a slight frown Inuyasha comes closer finding the strange feeling growing stronger. He resists the urge of growling uncomfortably as his father place a light hand on the two boys but more particularly the shyer one.

"I want you to meet Atticus and Harry Potter. They are your age and be joining you for classes at school. Their parents James and Lily Potter happen to be good friends of mine. So I hope you three along with Sesshomaru will get along." InuTaisho answers.

"Yes sir," Inuyasha grumbles.

Harry bites his lip saying softly, "Hello Inuyasha."

With those words unknown to the young Inu-hanyou is heart been stolen by the raven child with green eyes. For a single brief moment the word boom pass through his mind and gone as fast it came.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm Not Jealous

Almost fifteen years old, Inuyasha yawns rather bored listening to one of his closest friends yammering away about the possible cute girls in their class. He hums at the right moments seeing Kikyou walking by and sighs. She's beautiful and perfect. Seems he's not the only one to think so since Naraku is talking to her with a stupid sly smirk on his face. Glaring with annoyance at the sight Inuyasha turns to look at Miroku earning a raise brow.

"You like Kikyou eh?" Miroku teases with a half-smile getting a small shrug.

"She's beautiful," Inuyasha sigh as love sick look appears in his amber eyes.

"You do remember she's Kagome's cousin," Miroku reminds him earning a scoff.

In the distance Inuyasha spots Kagome talking with the Potter twins. He rolls his eyes spotting the younger twin trip over his feet adjusting his glasses. 'A stupid idiot,' he muse shaking his head while others laugh at the poor teen's embarrassment.

Next to Harry his brother Atticus ask if he's alright earning a nod and pink cheeks flush from humiliation and embarrassment. Hazel eyes glaring at the other students for laughing, the ebony teen sighs about to help his brother when the familiar sight of Kouga appears looking concern.

A strange feeling of anger and possessiveness bubbles in his stomach at the sight of Kouga helping Harry back to his feet. Inuyasha frowns wondering what's with this strange feeling. He shouldn't even care one bit about the loser. He's nothing more than just a geeky loser that's a brother to an athletic brother.

Grinding his teeth as Kouga holds Harry's chin between his fingers and a smile Inuyasha puzzles over this strange feeling. It's not like he's jealous of Kouga touching Harry. He doesn't even like him! He's more of Sesshomaru's friend than his own. He's closer to Atticus really. His stomach twists into knots and blood pumping in his ears makes him get a headache.

With a dark snarl he turns on his heels not seeing the interest look appearing in Miroku's eyes at the reaction. Miroku had a feeling for some time that Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyou been just a crush while when it comes to Harry he shows signs of possessiveness and a first for jealousy. He half shrugs following his friend.

He couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure you aren't jealous Inuyasha?"

"Feh why should be jealous of that damn fucking wolf!" Inuyasha hisses, amber eyes shifting to red and purple markings appearing on his cheeks making Miroku nervous seeing the demon half coming to the surface.

"Just curious," Miroku answers as the Inu-hanyou storms off growling and muttering of a stupid loser while students around let him pass by.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
